Howard Weinerman/Gallery
Images of Howard Weinerman from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Last Stall on the Left Howard in Last Stall on the Left 1.png RandyCunningham09.jpg 120807mag-RandyCunningham1 300x206.jpg Randy and Howard in Last Stall on the Left 1.png Randy and Howard in Last Stall on the Left 2.png Randy and Howard in Last Stall on the Left 3.jpg Got Stank? Howard in Got Stank 1.jpg Gotstank8.jpg Gotstank3.jpg Gotstank1.jpg Randy and Howard in Got Stank 1.png Got Stank - 797.jpg Got Stank - 909.jpg So U Think U Can Stank Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 1.png Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 2.png Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 3.png Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 4.png Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 5.png Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 6.png Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 7.png Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 5.png Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 4.png Dave in So U Think U Can Stank 3.png Five-Headed Fish Freak.png Randy and Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 2.png Randy and Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 1.png McFists of Fury Howard in McFists of Fury 1.jpg Randy and Howard in McFists of Fury 1.png Randy and Howard in McFists of Fury 2.png Gossip Boy Howard Weinerman 9GN.jpg Randy in Gossip Boy 1.png GossipBoy - Don'tUDoIt.jpg GossipBoy - 102.jpg Howard singing 6 Flags.png|Howard singing the Whoopee World theme House of 1000 Boogers Howard in House of 1000 Boogers 1.png Howard in House of 1000 Boogers 2.gif Randy and Howard in House of 1000 Boogers 1.png Monster Dump Howard in Monster Dump 1.png Randy and Howard in Monster Dump 1.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png Randy and Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Randy and Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png KillerPotatoes - 577.jpg KillerPotatoes - 608.jpg KillerPotatoes - 939.jpg The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note Howard in Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note 1.png Randy and Howard in Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note 1.png GoldenDoctorsNote - 698.jpg Dawn of the Driscoll Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_066.jpg Way_2_Complicated.jpg Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_087.jpg Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 1.png R worse than F.jpg|"R? That's worse than an F!" RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll.png Dawn of the Driscoll - 172.jpg Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 3.png Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 2.png Howard in Dawn of the Driscoll 4.png Jerry gets up again.jpg Just ribbin ya.jpg Dawn of the Driscoll - 226.jpg RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll02.jpg Night of the Living McFizzles Lining mcfizzles - 066.jpg Living mcfizzles Elm Street.jpg Living mcfizzles steamed Howard.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 3.jpg Living mcfizzles 292.jpg Living mcfizzles 298.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 1.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 2.jpg Zombie Howard.jpg Viva El Nomicon Howard in Viva El Nomicon 1.png Howard in Viva El Nomicon 2.png Howard in Viva El Nomicon 3.png Howard in Viva El Nomicon 4.png Randy and Howard in Viva El Nomicon 1.png 30 Seconds to Math 30Sec2Math_-_030.jpg 30Sec2Math - 045.jpg 30Sec2Math - 124.jpg 30Sec2Math - 125.jpg Randy and Howard in 30 Seconds o Math 2.png 30Sec2Math - 104.jpg 30Sec2Math - 239.jpg 30Sec2Math - 522.jpg 30Sec2Math - 544.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_720.jpg 30Sec2Math - 740.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_769.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_770.jpg 30Sec2Math - 779.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_781.jpg Randy and Howard in 30 Seconds to Math 1.jpg Monster Drill Howard in Monster Drill 1.png Howard in Monster Drill 2.gif RandyCunningham06.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 1.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 2.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 3.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 4.png Slimovitz in Monster Drill 7.png Slimovitz in Monster Drill 6.png Slimovitz in Monster Drill 5.png Silent Punch, Deadly Punch SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 13.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 090.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 127.jpg Randy and Howard in Silent Punch Deadly Punch.png SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 800.jpg Stank'd to the Future Howard in Stankd to the Future 1.png Randy and Howard in Stankd to the Future 1.png Randy and Howard in Stankd to the Future 2.png Randy and Howard in Stankd to the Future 3.png Wave Slayers Howard in Wave Slayers 1.png Howard in Wave Slayers 2.png Howard in Wave Slayers 3.png Howard in Wave Slayers 4.png Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 1.jpg Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 2.jpg Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 3.png Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 4.png Sword Quest Howard in Sword Quest 1.png Howard in Sword Quest 2.jpg Howard Weinerman Tells CunningHam Ninjas Choice.PNG|Howard tells Cunningham Ninja's choice SwordQuest_-_054.jpg Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 2.png SwordQuest - 125.jpg SwordQuest - 154.jpg SwordQuest - 172.jpg Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 1.jpg SwordQuest - 438.jpg SwordQuest - 478.jpg SwordQuest - 493.jpg SwordQuest - 497.jpg SwordQuest - 498.jpg SwordQuest - 499.jpg Warrior Brent.png SwordQuest - 520.jpg SwordQuest - 521.jpg SwordQuest - 545.jpg SwordQuest - 639.jpg SwordQuest_-_650.jpg SwordQuest_-_660.jpg SwordQuest - 744.jpg SwordQuest - 794.jpg Nukid on the Block Howard in Nukid on the Block 1.png Franz advance.png NukidontheBlock - 766.jpg NukidontheBlock - 792.jpg Weinerman Up WeinermanUp - 102.jpg Randy and Howard in Weinerman Up 1.jpg Angry Howard Weinerman.jpg WeinermanUp - 539.jpg WeinermanUp - 800.jpg WeinermanUp - 815.jpg WeinermanUp - 816.jpg WeinermanUp - 817.jpg Another satisfying RC9GN adventure.png Evil Spirit Week EvilSpiritWeek - 059.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 068.jpg Tengu Unleashed.png TenguPossession.jpg Featherinneck.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - Youdbetterhelpit.jpg Howard in Evil Spirit Week 1.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - Howard shriek.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 370.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 397.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 401.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - getinafight.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 424.jpg MacawRandall.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 446.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - HowardlandsonRandy.jpg BonfireEruption.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - FourWindElements.jpg Der Monster Klub Howard in Der Monster Klub 1.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 2.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 3.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 4.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 5.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 6.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 7.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 8.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 9.jpg Howard in Der Monster Klub 10.jpg Bash12.png Bash11.png Bash19.png Randy and Howard in Der Monster Klub 1.png Randy and Howard in Der Monster Klub 2.png Stevens in Der Monster Klub 1.png DerMonsterKlub - 223.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 110.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 100.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 825.jpg Grave Puncher: The Movie! Howard in Grave Punchers The Movie 1.png Howard in Grave Punchers the Movie 2.jpg Randy and Howard in Grave Punchers the Movie 1.png Escape from Detention Island DetentionIsland - 612.jpg Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja Howard in Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja 1.png Howard in Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja 2.png Howard in Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja 3.png Howard in Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja 4.png Howard cant run anymore.png Shoob Tube ShoobTube - 173.jpg ShoobTube - 596.jpg ShoobTube - 600.jpg Stanks Like Teen Spirit Randy&Howard-Stanks Like Teen Spirit.jpg SLTS - 380.jpg|"There's something weird about you." SLTS - 384.jpg|"Don't know what it is. There's something weird...about...you." SLTS - 589.jpg SLTS - Hurray 4 Howard.jpg Howard-Stanks Like Teen Spirit.jpg SLTS - 801.jpg SLTS - 830.png Raiders of the Lost Nomicon Howard in Raiders of the Lost Nomicon 1.png Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes Howard in Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes 1.png Howard in Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes 2.png Howard in Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes 3.png Secret Stache SecretStache - 636.png SecretStache - 961.png Hiphopocalypse Now Howard in Hiphopocalypse 1.png Howard in Hiphopocalypse 2.png Howard in Hiphopocalypse 3.png Howard being dramatic with pizza.png Ninja Camp Howard in Ninja Camp 1.png U betrayed me macolyte.jpg McFear Factor Howard in McFear Factor 1.png Howard in McFear Factor 2.png Howard in McFear Factor 3.png McFearFactor - 370.jpg McFearFactor - 454.jpg McFearFactor - 478.jpg Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key Randy and Howard in Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes 1.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 1.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 2.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 3.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 4.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 5.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 6.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 7.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 8.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 9.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 10.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 11.png The Ninja Supremacy imagedf.jpg images we'd .jpg Enter the Nomicon EnterNomicon - 096.jpg Get over here U 2 mac.jpg EnterNomicon - 226.jpg EnterNomicon - 335.jpg EnterNomicon - 351.jpg EntertheNomicon - 799.jpg Swampy Seconds SwampySeconds - there's a sign.jpg SwampySeconds - and a fence.jpg SwampySeconds - 129.jpg Quicksand crossroads.jpg SwampySeconds - Quicksand Bed.jpg SwampySeconds - 215.jpg SwampySeconds - 440.jpg SwampySeconds - 541.jpg SwampySeconds - 552.jpg Swamparmyadvance.jpg Fallinthequicksand.jpg Swampy Seconds - 604.jpg Swampy Seconds - 615.jpg Swampy Seconds - 828.jpg McSatchlé McSatchle 299point99.jpg Howard Weinerman in McSatchle 1.png Howard Weinerman in McSatchle 2.png Howard Weinerman in McSatchle 3.png McSatchle - 299.jpg Howard Weinerman in McSatchle 4.png McSatchle - 335.jpg McSatchle - 353.jpg McSatchle - 442.jpg Howard Weinerman in McSatchle 5.png Puppy eye mcmanager.jpg McSatchle - Quitting time.jpg Mad Manager Howard.jpg McSatchle - 612.jpg What2dohoward.jpg McSatchle - 820.jpg McSatchle - 833.jpg Fart-Topia Howard in Fart-Topia 1.png Howard in Fart-Topia 2.png Farttopia - 385.jpg The McHugger Games McHuggerGames - 45.jpg McHuggerGames - 48.jpg McHuggerGames - 54.jpg McHuggerGames - 66.jpg McHuggerGames - 210.jpg McHuggerGames - 321.jpg McHuggerGames - 600.jpg McHuggerGames - 606.jpg McHuggerGames - 887.jpg McFreaks McFreaks - 73.jpg McFreaks - 105.jpg McFreaks - 273.jpg McFreaks - 370.jpg McFreaks - 397.jpg McFreaks - 469.jpg McFreaks - 755.jpg Sorcerer in Love SorcererinLove - 046.jpg SorcererinLove - 071.jpg Randy in Sorcerer in Love 5.png The Sorceress21.png SorcererinLove - 426.jpg The Sorceress18.png 640px-Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 3.png 640px-Tumblr mw0qbogoRl1svyzygo2 1280.png 640px-Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 1.png 640px-Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 2.png Pranks for Nothing Pranks4Nothing - 354.jpg Pranks4Nothing - 377.jpg Pranks4Nothing - 833.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch Thunderpunch_-_081.jpg Thunderpunch - 123.jpg Thunderpunch - 138.jpg Thunderpunch - 225.jpg Thunderpunch - 626.jpg Thunderpunch - 666.jpg Thunderpunch - scold.jpg Thunderpunch - 824.jpg Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel! Bringmeranginaldbagel - 033.jpg Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved WTCA - 026.jpg WTCA - 038.jpg WTCA - 039.jpg WTCA - 055.jpg WTCA - 085.jpg WTCA - 086.jpg WTCA - 087.jpg WTCA - 103.jpg WTCA - 202.jpg WTCA - 597.jpg WTCA - 601.jpg WTCA - 602.jpg WTCA - 726.jpg WTCA - 825.jpg WTCA - 827.jpg McOne Armed and Dangerous 1ArmednDangerous - 103.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 105.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 120.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - onethatgoesboo.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - Big No.jpg Hold on Viceroy.jpg Not Even Candy.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 435.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 500.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 588.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 766.jpg Shloomp! There It Is! Shloompthereitis - 026.jpg Shloompthereitis - 034.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_044.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_074.jpg Shloompthereitis - 078.jpg Wake up Nomirandy.jpg what say nomicon.jpg Who cares about the nomicon.jpg noyogurtleft.jpg No heed to fellow students.jpg Bash has to leave you alone.jpg Lovin no nomicon.jpg Howard Jaw Drop.png Howard Jaw Close.png heidi off limits.jpg ignore monster.jpg notgoingninja.jpg Hitting the Game hole.jpg Grave Puncher XI.jpg youll fail.jpg failure dogs.jpg hi5 for bonus.jpg ignore hi5.jpg|NomiRandy avoids the high five. Shloompthereitis - 472.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_491.jpg Down the back of my pants.jpg|Howard threatens to shove the Nomicon down the back of his pants. Howard_throws_Nomicon.jpg Nomicon_hits_Howard.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_Howard_shloomp.jpg Howard falling through air.jpg Howard frees Randy.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_525.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_526.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_530.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_532.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_534.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_563.jpg just keeps saying that.jpg Shloompthereitis - 638.jpg Vesselrandyhoward.jpg|Randy in Howard's body. Whoop u miss em.jpg Off_balance_little.jpg Jump for slamming.jpg Nomirandy vs Howardrandy.jpg Quit not for Nomirandy.jpg Shloompthereitis - 545.jpg Got ur mask randy.jpg Ninja Nomirandy.jpg Shloompthereitis - 575.jpg Shloompthereitis - 660.jpg Woah Twas 2 close.jpg Zip there you are.jpg Kick Nomirandy back.jpg on down junk slope.jpg bodysurfrandyhoward.jpg Quantum flop.jpg Shloompthereitis - 799.jpg tumblr_n0bt1bpGsE1svr43po1_500.png 640px-The perfect guy.png Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja RC13CN_-_188.png Randy Cunningham-13th Century Ninja-In side the Nomicon.png The Sorcerer vs Randy-Randy Cunningham-13th Century Ninja-In side the Nomicon.png Howard& Plop-Plop.png Flume-Igation Flumeigation - 032.jpg Flumeigation - 227.jpg Flumeigation - 286.jpg All the Juice That's Fish to Swim JuiceFit2Swim - 106.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 678.jpg Julian's Birthday Surprise JBS - 078.png JuliansBirthdaySurprise - 171.png JuliansBirthdaySurprise - 813.png Sinjin scold.png Unstank My Hart UnstankMyHart - 022.jpg Levander meet me there.png UnstankMyHart - 134.jpg Levander run.png UnstankMyHart - 151.jpg UnstankMyHart - 453.jpg LevanderWhatSayU.jpg Real Shoobs Aint They.jpg UnstankMyHart - 518.jpg UnstankMyHart - 528.jpg UnstankMyHart - 547.jpg UnstankMyHart - 775.jpg UnstankMyHart - 810.jpg UnstankMyHart - 838.jpg UnstankMyHart - 806.jpg Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2 Whoopee2 - 415.jpg M-M-M-my Bologna My Bologna - 016.jpg My Bologna - 029.jpg My Bologna - Howie all wrapped up.jpg My Bologna - 589.jpg My Bologna - 608.jpg My Bologna - 888.jpg Everybody Ninj-along Everybody Ninj-along - 296.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 713.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 728.jpg Fudge Factory FudgeFactory - 145.jpg FudgeFactory - 489.jpg FudgeFactory - 491.jpg FudgeFactory - 503.jpg FudgeFactory - 507.jpg FudgeFactory - 616.jpg Best Buds Best Buds - 100.jpg Best Buds - 104.jpg Otto Know Better OttoKnowBetter - 044.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 066.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 088.jpg OttoKnowBetter - ToxicDump.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 322.png OttoKnowBetter - water short out.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 854.jpg Brolateral Damage BrolateralDamage - 52.jpg BrolateralDamage - 161.jpg BrolateralDamage - 165.jpg BrolateralDamage - 243.jpg BrolateralDamage - 373.jpg BrolateralDamage - 641.jpg BrolateralDamage - 671.jpg BrolateralDamage - 698.jpg Let the Wonk One In Letthewonk1in - 044.jpg Letthewonk1in - 099.jpg Letthewonk1in - 306.jpg Halloween Cuteness.png Letthewonk1in - 843.jpg Snow-Klahoma! Snow-Klahoma - 835.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off RC's Day Off - 142.png Bro-ing Down the House Bro-ingDowntheHouse - 790.jpg Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser SFAQL - 615.jpg SFAQL - 703.jpg Ninjception Dream Leaves 03.png Dream Leaves 04.png Ninjception - 729.jpg Ninjception - 845.jpg Living in Shooblivion LivinginShooblivion - 31.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 035.jpg LivinginShooblivion_-_040.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 070.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 092.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 412.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 692.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 736.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 777.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 822.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 824.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 832.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 835.jpg McNinja - Brought to You by McFist McNinja - 066.jpg McNinja - 233.jpg 6 Angry Sponsors.png The Brawn Also Rises Brawn Also Rises - 246.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 475.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 502.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 503.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 504.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 523.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 612.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 698.jpg Debbie Meddle DebbieMeddle - 041.jpg DebbieMeddle - 105.jpg DebbieMeddle - 149.jpg DebbieMeddle - 319.jpg DebbieMeddle - 458.jpg DebbieMeddle - 335.jpg DebbieMeddle - 577.jpg DebbieMeddle - 593.jpg DebbieMeddle - 697.jpg DebbieMeddle - 828.jpg Aplopalypse Now AplopalypseNow - 903.jpg Rorg: Hero of a Past RHoaP - 584.jpg RHoaP - 647.jpg RHoaP - 706.jpg RHoaP - 819.jpg Wonkin' for the Weekend WonkinfortheWeekend 097.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend - 105.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend 248.jpg Smart Howard Weinerman.png Smart Howard black hole.png|Smart Howard with a black hole generator WonkinfortheWeekend 554.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend 556.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend hot dog fight.jpg Ninjafan Ninjafan - 292.jpg Ninjafan - Do Not Serve.jpg Ninjafan - 458.jpg Ninjafan - Howardwillsurvive.jpg Howie disgust.jpg Ninjafan - 628.jpg Ninjafan 365.png Howie never speak of that song again.jpg Bro Money Bro Problems BroMoneyBroProblems - 739.jpg RC9GN - I Want it All Big Shopping.png The Three Mascot-teers 3Mascoteers - 87.jpg Escape from Scrap City EscapefromScrapCity - 313.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 318.jpg You Go Mort 3.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 655.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 700.jpg Space Cow-Bros SpaceCow-Bros - 641.jpg SpaceCow-Bros - 702.jpg The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High FreshPrincipal - 034.jpg FreshPrincipal_-_166.jpg The Prophecy of Hat Sword Hat Sword - 593.jpg Slimovitz Blue Beast.png Hat Sword - 656.jpg Hat Sword - 676.jpg Hat Sword - 690.jpg McCluckerbusters Cluckerbusters - 012.jpg Let Them Eat Cake Fries LetemEatCakeFries - 419.jpg LetemEatCakeFries - 749.jpg LetemEatCakeFries - 788.jpg LetemEatCakeFries - 852.jpg LetemEatCakeFries - 898.jpg Club Ninja-dise ClubNinja-Dise - 097.jpg ClubNinja-Dise - 820.jpg To Smell and Back 2SmellandBack - 087.jpg 2SmellandBack - 113.jpg 2SmellandBack - 292.jpg 2SmellandBack - 652.jpg 2SmellandBack - 686.jpg 2SmellandBack - 801.jpg Big Trouble in Little Norrisville Big Trouble in Little Norrisville - 538.png Ball's Well That Friends Well BWTFW - 1298.jpg Miscellaneous The Sorcerer 02.jpg 580px-Ninja.png Randy-Cunningham_HOWARD_WEINERMAN.png Randy&Howard.jpg Howard-large-1.jpg Howard normal attire.jpg Howard Formal.jpg Howard in a Bathing Suit.jpg Howard Weinerman with differen outfits.jpg Howard's hiphop outfit.jpg Howard's gorilla costume.jpg Randy and Howard in the Opening Theme.png Tumblr n01opnXYIx1szahuho2 500.jpg Tumblr n0bt1bpGsE1svr43po1 500.png Howardtengu.png|Howard possed by the Tengu demon Category:Character galleries Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja galleries